This invention relates to insecticidal and nematicidal carbamates.
Insecticidal carbamates are known in the prior art, e.g.
(a) Belgian BE No. 848,912 discloses pesticidal symmetrical bis-N-substituted carbamyl sulfides of the formula ##STR1## where R and R' represent substituents of varying scope;
(b) Belgian BE No. 848,913 discloses pesticidal unsymmetrical bis carbamyl sulfides of the formula ##STR2## where R, R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 represent substituents of varying scope;
(c) German DT No. 2,813,281 discloses pesticidal bis-carbamoyl-oximino-disulfides of the formula ##STR3## where R and R.sub.1 represent substituents of varying scope.